


德拉科的眼淚

by prettivividpretti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettivividpretti/pseuds/prettivividpretti
Summary: 德拉科想出去，哈利不想。





	德拉科的眼淚

**Author's Note:**

> 作著的話：  
我怕嚇走其他人，所以不是很想把這個tag放在上面：這裡面含有Dub-con，但這是你情我願的BDSM關係，而且前面德拉科已經允許哈利了，也有不少時候他是可以脫身的，我希望沒人會因此而不爽，但這確實是一個雙方同意的行為，希望你們能看看。

“你答應過我了！你說我們今天晚上能出去跳舞的！”德拉科的臉因為大喊大叫而變成粉紅色，他瞇起眼睛盯著男友。

“那是我在魔法部度過了彷彿二十四小時的災難前說的。你知道我有多討厭與媒體打交道，德拉科。”哈利太冷靜了，德拉科一點都不喜歡他這樣，如果哈利也在大叫會讓他更容易接受。

“為什麼你總是將我的事放到一邊，是不是因為你根本不在乎？”德拉科咆哮道，緊緊握拳直到感受到一股刺痛，他幾乎壓抑不住抽出魔杖咒對方的衝動，他有時會忘記自己能多麼討厭哈利。

“別小題大作了，德拉科，我已經解釋過了我沒法去的原因，我不是故意惹怒你的，在你鬧脾氣前先冷靜一下。”哈利走到酒櫃旁“再說，我們今晚待在家就很舒服，我們可以下次再去跳舞。”

“你每次都這麼說，沒有一次真正去了！我們一年只去過幾次而已！”

哈利轉身看著他“那到底有沒有？”

德拉科眨了眨眼睛問“什麼？”

“要么從來沒有，要么我們一年去過幾次，哪一個，德拉科？”

哈利不想出去已經讓他很生氣了，更令人惱火的是，在德拉科想大吵大鬧時他卻如此冷靜，這個突如其來的問句變成壓垮他理智最後一根稻草“哦......去你的，波特。”他轉身上樓，如果哈利不想去，很好，他會自己去，他有的是樂於陪他的小伙子。

“德拉科。”這是德拉科通常不會忽視的語氣，哈利只會在他們遊戲時才使用，多數時候都不容忽視，但是德拉科太生氣了，他只是繼續走向客廳，突然，他發現手臂被緊緊握在哈利的手中，哈利在他能出聲抗議之前，把他逼到了牆上“你以為你要去哪裡？”哈利平靜的語氣消失了。他還沒有生氣，但也快了。

德拉科怒目而視，絲毫不在乎惹毛對方會帶來的後果“我要出去。”

“不......我說了我們今晚要待在家裡。”

“不，你說你今晚不能出門。而我能，所以我要出去，排除你在外。”

哈利搖了搖頭，突然看起來過分冷靜“我不這麼認為。我想你會和我一起待在家。”

“我還覺得你有妄想症呢，波特。”德拉科試圖推開哈利，但他不像哈利那樣高密度地練肌肉，也沒有哈利一樣強壯的臂力。不管怎麼做，他都沒法讓哈利鬆開手、趁機逃跑。“放開我，”他終於吼道。

“不。事實上......”他抓住德拉科的手臂，開始將他拉到客廳。

在那之前，Draco原本是想上樓扭轉局勢的，但突然間，他不願意再繼續前進了。他拉扯著禁錮著自己的手，試圖從哈利手中抽出手臂，每一步都不懈掙扎“不！該死的，波特，放開我！”

“我不太認同，德拉科，你的態度很差，所以我們要小談一會。”

德拉科皺眉，他知道不僅僅是這樣“只是談談？我以為我們現在就在談了？而你聽都沒有聽！”他用力地扯著手臂，卻只徒留疼痛“該死的，放手！”

“那要等到你冷靜下來，沒錯，而且很明顯，如果沒有一點幫助你是辦不到的，所以......”

哈利把他拖到他們臥室旁邊的房間裡—他們的遊戲室。

“不！該死的，不！我沒在跟你玩，這不好笑，波特！”

哈利轉向他，瞇起眼睛“我建議你冷靜下來，不然，德拉科，你知道會發生什麼的。”

“不！你......見鬼的混蛋......”德拉科開始撬開哈利在他手臂上的手指，在對方抽他一巴掌後，他放下手上的動作倒抽一口氣“What the fuck......？”

在他反應過來他前，哈利把他拖到房間的另一邊、推到籠子裡面，德拉科知道他鬧得太過火了，哈利眼中開始燃燒熊熊怒火“別想了，就待在裡面，隨你要怎麼鬧脾氣，等到我準備好跟你出門，或是你能向我證明你是真的很他媽抱歉，否則你哪裡都別想去。”

在德拉科能夠抓住欄杆之前，鎖頭已經就定位了，他抓著杆子前後搖晃測試堅韌度，欄杆發出嘎嘎聲，他向哈利咆哮“混蛋！讓我出去，你這該死的......”

當哈利轉過身，綠色的眼睛因憤怒而近乎睜圓，德拉科不自覺屏住呼吸“別．說．出．來。”

整個房間陷入寂靜，德拉科能聽見的只有自己喘著粗氣的呼吸聲，儘管憤怒還在在他胸腔肆虐，他很難管住接下來要說出口的話，哈利終於轉過身去，讓他輕輕地鬆了一口氣，但即使在最好的情況下，籠子也不會很舒服，而現在，德拉科真的不想在這裡，即使他還穿著衣服。

他躊躇不前，當然，他可以施咒打開籠子，但是如果他這樣做的話，就會越過那條線，他還沒準備好這麼做，他喜歡作為哈利波特男友的身分，現在他們終於走到這裡，他還沒准備那麼早放棄，但他不確定自己能不能樂觀看待接下來要發生的事。

答案是不能，哈利回來時手裡拿著幾個玩具：手銬、皮革板、最糟糕的——還有手杖。

“哦，他媽的別......”德拉科瑟縮在籠子後半部“你不會那麼做的。”

哈利看起來不為所動“我們已經結束了爭論今晚計畫那部分，德拉科。你現在有兩個選擇。拒絕道歉換來大懲罰，或者用道歉換一個小懲罰。”

“不，不，不！他媽的滾開，波特。你不會在我身上用那個該死的東西！”

“這對你的緩刑沒有幫助，德拉科，不要讓懲罰變得更糟糕。”

“去你的！”當哈利打開門，德拉科咬回了喉嚨裡升起的嗚咽“不！我不會讓你得逞的！”

“你沒得選，德拉科。”哈利抓住他的胳膊將他從籠子里拉出來“你越試圖擺脫這種局面，懲罰就越嚴重。”

“我不想要這麼做！”德拉科在他的控制下徒勞地掙扎“不......我不會......讓你......混蛋！”當哈利再次打他的時候，他感覺全世界天旋地轉。

“我現在不在乎你想要什麼，德拉科，現在脫掉。如果你非得要我動手的話，你將失去所有的衣服。”

德拉科知道這不是說說而已，上一次德拉科拒絕脫衣服，哈利就用他的魔法撕碎了那整套衣服，他開始慢吞吞地解開襯衫，但還是繼續瞪著哈利，他暫時管住了舌頭。至少，在他能夠想出一種方法能分散哈利的注意力、逃出去前......

他沒有任何機會，他脫下長褲和內褲的一瞬間，哈利就把他拖向了凳子。一旦哈利要把他帶到那時，就代表他逃跑的機會驟降到零，德拉科加劇掙扎。

徒勞無功，在他有機會再揮動一次手臂前，哈利把他推到凳子上，手銬銬住他的手腕，然後腳鐐纏繞在他的腿上並扣在手銬上“不不不！放我走......不！拜託！”最後一聲請求帶上了一點沙啞，語氣中充滿了恐懼。

哈利沒有回答，只是用手嘓了一下他的屁股，然後站起來，整平衣服。

這不公平，德拉科拉扯著束縛，但它們太緊了，現在逃不掉了，他試圖停下那個想法造成的嗚咽，但他並沒有完全忍住啜泣。

“終於學乖了，是嗎？”哈利說。

德拉科搖了搖頭“不......這......不公平......只是......想出去！拜託......放我走吧。”

“我不覺得我會，不論怎樣，我還不會放開你。”

Draco咬住嘴唇，試圖回頭看看Harry在做什麼，等待第一下懲罰的同時瑟縮著。他會從手開始嗎？板子？或者最糟糕的，手杖？

答案很快就到了，當第一擊板子落下時，Draco停住呼吸，震驚遠超過疼痛，但他知道這不會情況持續很久，他發出一聲輕柔的嗚咽，再一次拉扯著鐐銬，即使一輪懲罰下來也是如此。

隨著一下一下的拍打，哈利陷入完全的沉默，沉默只會加深伴隨而來的疼痛， 德拉科咬緊牙關，淚流滿面，他不會哭，在他能全力控制的情況下不會，哈利想要看到他哭，但他拒絕滿足他，發生了這種事不是他的錯，是哈利的。

懲罰結束了，就跟剛開始一樣，突如其來的讓人毫無防備，然後哈利拉著德拉科  
的頭髮，讓德拉科頭向後仰，眼對眼“不夠嗎，嗯？你確定你還不道歉嗎？”

“去你的，波特，”德拉科咆哮著，不但感激上天沒讓他破音，而且更加感激他的眼淚已經縮了回去。

哈利哼了一聲，放開他的頭髮，德拉科向前傾頭，讓頭髮落到他的臉龐以藏起臉，他知道這麼做只會讓情況變得更糟，他不在乎，但直到手杖落下就不是這麼回事了。他發出一聲尖叫，拼命地試圖掙脫，但這無濟於事，他無處可去，無法逃脫，當下一次懲罰落下時，他又尖叫起來“不！拜託！哈利......拜託！停下......！”

哈利停了下來，說話時聲音很沙啞，但沒有憤怒在裡面了，這讓Draco顫抖著閉上了眼睛“什麼，德拉科？我聽到你道歉了嗎？”

有那麼一會兒，德拉科考慮了一下，結束懲罰，也許哈利會放他走，但他知道這沒有這麼簡單，而且他拒絕屈服於對方，畢竟，他從沒這樣做過，他搖了搖頭。 “不。”

“那我建議你，就等到要哭著求我的時候再道歉。”

德拉科閉上眼睛，咬著嘴唇，感覺到眼睫毛貼在臉頰的溼度，在他能回答前，下一次懲罰落下，他所能做的只是再次尖叫，他知道他忍不了多久。這些拍打太痛了。

懲罰繼續著，德拉科的聲音在尖叫後漸漸支離破碎，他甚至沒有注意到第一滴眼淚流下他的臉頰，哈利停下來時，他的臉上已經滿是淚水，他喘息著發現自己被解綁了，哈利把他拉近懷裡，吻過他的臉“哦......德拉科......天啊......”他深而用力地吻著他的嘴唇，德拉科回應他，輕輕地呻吟著。

他用臂膀抬起德拉科，把他抱到在角落裡的床上，然後回頭開始脫衣服“你為什麼讓我這樣做？”

德拉科眨了眨眼睛，然後坐起來幫他脫掉衣服，他還沒準備好說話，暫時還沒，他太需要哈利了，需要知道他們仍然屬於對方，儘管自己很頑固，哈利還想要他，所以他用吻堵住了哈利的嘴，衣服一被脫下，他就用雙腿勾住哈利，以便貼著他“要你，拜託......”

哈利點了點頭，然後抓起他的腿，用手指緊壓著他的洞口，然後是快速的潤滑咒“等你準備好，”他說，仍然沙啞的聲音足以讓德拉科顫抖。

“喔天啊，拜託......我準備好了，就......操我。”哈利手指扭動著，讓德拉科跟著呻吟。

“不，由我來決定你準備好了沒......”德拉科睜開眼睛剛要抗議，卻迷失在一片祖母綠的海洋中，過去也曾發生過，他一得以看見沒有眼鏡遮擋的眼睛，就輕易地深陷在裡面，抗議聲被融化在嘴裡，他又親了哈利一下，緊握著對方的手呻吟。

當哈利終於放開手時，德拉科幾乎忘了為什麼局面突然變成這樣，直到哈利的第一下抽插將他的屁股推到床上，疼痛從被壓到的傷口開始燃燒，並與快感交織，讓德拉科竭聲喊叫，緊緊吸著哈利的粗長“操！”

哈利呻吟著抓住德拉科的下顎，飢渴地吻著他，每一下衝撞都深入粗暴，用嘴唇汲取從德拉科喉嚨裡拉出的驚叫，一次一次將德拉科壓在床上，操出一聲聲尖叫，哈利聽到呻吟後咆哮一聲，撞擊更為猛烈。不久，兩人都瀕臨邊緣，德拉科在每次衝擊中顫抖並拱起腰，移開貼著哈利的嘴，他知道不是這麼做的時候，但他沒法再忍下去了“啊......噢天啊...哈利......拜託！我想......噢啊啊啊......天啊...射......求求你......讓我射......”

哈利只能控制自己點點頭，在小穴緊緊絞住他前用力頂撞幾下，德拉科尖叫一聲高潮了，彷彿靈魂都被操出身體一般，哈利抽差幾下後緊跟在後，身下人高潮絞緊的感覺讓他欲罷不能“噢！Dracoooo！”

他們倆安靜地依慰在對方懷中，德拉科試著說些什麼，儘管他的聲音在剛才的尖叫聲中沙啞“操，親愛的......”

哈利抬頭看著他，臉緊繃著保持警惕，德拉科意識到他在等待自己對他發怒。但他只是微笑，輕輕地親了他一下，他感覺到哈利放鬆下來，也笑著“那感覺很好。”德拉科說，又深情地親親哈利“你......太棒了。”

哈利微不可察地臉紅了，笑了笑“是嗎？我......沒有太過火了嗎？”

“不，一點都沒有，親愛的，這可能是我們沒外出卻最為完美的一晚了。”Draco深深地吻了他一下，這正是他所需要的。

哈利咧嘴一笑，也親了他一下“我很欣慰。”

德拉科已經迫不及待地想知道，下一次哈利會帶給他甚麼藉口讓他們待在家了。


End file.
